


Eternity

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: One-Shots Multifandom [8]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Alec Lightwood, First Love, Hopeful Ending, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde la muerte del amor de su vida y algunos años desde que su hijo mortal murió. Lo que queda de la familia Lightwood-Bane extraña mucho a los dos integrantes que faltan.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: One-Shots Multifandom [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181207
Kudos: 2





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es ficción nada de lo que está aquí plasmado es mío, los personajes son de Cassandra Clare y lo único que poseo es la trama del fic y mi fangirleo por la shipp.

Habían pasado años desde la muerte de Alec, y solo cinco desde la de Rafael; Magnus creyó que debía ser natural la muerte y habían pasado décadas viendo como la inevitable muerte venia por personas que apreciaba pero no se sentía natural perder a Alec, su corazón y alma lo sentía pero no lo aceptaba, no aceptaba que su precioso Alexander se había ido para siempre.

—Papa — La voz de su hijo Max lo llamo distrayendo su pensamiento.

—Hey!— Se giro para ver al brujo más joven. — ¿Vienes a ver a tu viejo? — El mayor intento burlarse de su hijo.

—La tía Catarina me dijo que te has encerrado en casa de nuevo — El aparentemente joven de dieciocho años pero que estaba próximo a cumplir los cincuenta años, que también vio morir a su hermano mayor y su padre, ambos nefilim.

—La tía Catarina debería callarse de los asuntos que no le importan — Magnus se sentó sobre un diván con una taza de té mientras le aparecía una taza de café a su hijo.

—Papa, sabes también como yo que esto que haces está mal, yo también extraño a Pa y a Rafe, ellos no hubieran querido que nos aisláramos —El brujo de piel azul se sentó junto a su padre y se recargaba contra él.

—Extraño mucho a tu papa, pero tienes razón, y tal vez si sigo ayudando a los descendientes de tus tíos y a tus amigos nefilim, cuando mis días terminen en esta tierra el ángel Raziel me permita volver a verlo —Los dos brujos se abrazaron tratando de consolar las heridas en sus corazones y alejar los horribles sentimientos que los aquejaban en sus días más oscuros.

Ambos esperaban volverse a encontrar con sus seres queridos en el futuro, pero mientras ese día llegaba, ellos harían que nadie olvidara el vínculo que las familias Lightwood, Lovelace y Herondale tienen con Magnus y Max Lightwood-Bane. Tenían que mantener ese vínculo eterno, que siguiera existiendo para los descendientes de los amigos nefilim del gran brujo de Brooklyn y que nunca olvidaran que su amistad trascendía la eternidad.


End file.
